


Kanan’s Sex Cave

by ZattoCatto



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZattoCatto/pseuds/ZattoCatto
Summary: Kanan shows Mari her sex cave.This was a request from Drunk Tuna Fish again.





	Kanan’s Sex Cave

The Sex Cave

For Drunk Tuna Fish Nozomi ( again )

I’m dead

“Welcome to my sex cave.” Kanan said and spread her arms around, showing off her cave. “Why do you call it a sex cave?” Mari asked. “Well I’ll show you.” Kanan said. She took Mari’s hand and led her to the back of the cave, where there was a bed. She pushed Mari on top of it and started undressing her. She looked at Mari, who was looking back at her wide eyed. “Would you like me to continue?” Kanan asked. “S-sure I guess?” Mari said. Kanan took off Mari’s panties, and saw that her slit was wet. She started by licking Mari’s clit, earning her a squeak from above her head. She started circling her tongue around the clit, teasing Mari. Mari whined, and pushed Kanan’s head down more. Kanan chuckled to herself and continued to circle her tongue around Mari’s clit, never touching it. Mari pushed Kanan’s head down even more, and Kanan finally started to rub Mari’s clit with her tongue. She started by running circles into it, getting her a moan from Mari. “You like that, don’t you?” Kanan asked. “I really do like it Kanan.” Mari replied, half in a daze. “Then you should like this as well.” Kanan shoves three fingers into Mari and started pounding her. Mari screamed, and then started moaning nonstop. Kanan started to rub her cock, spreading the precum around. She then stopped fingering Mari, and stopped using her tongue on Mari, earning her a cry from above. “Why’d you stop?” Mari asked. Kanan took off her pants and her panties, and shoved her cock into Mari, making Mari scream again, but then continue moaning. She started pounding Mari. “Take off your shirt.” Kanan said. Mari quickly took off her shirt, and immediately after, Kanan latched onto one of her nipples, and started to suck on it, while fondling the other breast. Mari moaned again, causing Kanan to thrust particularly hard, hitting Mari’s G-spot. “I’m gonna cum soon.” Mari said. Kanan could feel Mari’s walls tensing around her cock. She pulled out. Mari whined, but then, Kanan shoved her cock into Mari’s mouth. “Suck on it, and maybe I’ll consider letting you orgasm.” Kanan said. Mari nodded, and started to suck on Kanan’s cock. In reality, Kanan’s roughness and meanness with her when she was having sex really turned Mari on, but she would never admit that. Kanan started thrusting into Mari’s mouth, making Mari gag. Spit started to spill down her chin, along with Kanan’s precum. Kanan yelled, “Aaaaah… I’m cumming!” Before Mari felt Kanan’s cock start to shoot out sperm. It filled Mari’s mouth, and before Mari could swallow it, Kanan roughly kissed Mari and made her open her mouth so then she could taste her own semen. She lapped up the semen in her mouth, and then swallowed it. Mari, on the other hand, was getting impatient. She started to rub Kanan’s cock up and down, making Kanan look down. “M-Mari! What are you doing?” She asked. “Since you forgot about me, I guess I’ll have to take care of myself.” Mari replied, and sat down onto Kanan’s lap with Kanan inside of her. Kanan moaned, and Mari moaned with her. “Now it’s my turn to be rough.” Mari said. She pushed Kanan down, and started to go up a little bit, and then come back down onto Kanan’s cock. She smiled as she watched Kanan moan. She started to go faster, letting out the occasional moan herself. Kanan started panting. “Mari… I can’t take anymore,,, I’m gonna cum soon.” “If you cum before me, then I will make sure that you thoroughly regret it.” Mari said, with an evil smile. Kanan started panting harder. “Mari… I’m really gonna cum now.” She managed to say. Mari got Kanan out of her, and then sat on her face. Kanan whined. “Start licking.” She said. Kanan did as Mari said, hoping that Mari would let her cum afterwards. Mari started to moan, and her walls started to pulse around Kanan’s tongue. Kanan started to go faster with her tongue, and soon, her face was covered by Mari’s juices. Kanan’s cock was throbbing now, desperate for release. “Mari… please… let me cum.” Kanan said. “Hmmm… I will only sit on your three times, and if you don’t cum by then, then you’ll have to make me orgasm again before I pleasure you again.” Mari said with a mischievous grin. Kanan nodded, desperate for release. Mari sat on Kanan’s cock. “One.” She said before getting up. She sat back down again. “Two.” She said. Then she went back up again. “Three.” She said and went back up. Kanan had not orgasmed. “Oh. Looks like you’ll have to pleasure me before you get the release that you so crave.” Mari said and smirked. She sat on Kanan’s face again, and Kanan immediately started using her tongue on Mari. She also rubbed Mari’s clit with her finger, noticing how Mari started moaning when she did that. She then switched, sucking on Mari’s clit while shoving three fingers into Mari. Mari was moaning really loudly by then, and soon Kanan felt her walls tense around her fingers again. A few seconds later, she felt Mari’s juices covering her face a second time. “I’ll let you cum now.” Mari said, before straddling Kanan and pushing her cock into her pussy. Kanan moaned. “Mari please…” Mari started to go in and out of Kanan, but agonizingly slow. “Faster…” Kanan moaned again. “Beg for it.” Mari said. “Please Mari… Please go faster for me… I love you.” Kanan said, and gasped when she finally came, shooting her seed into Mari. She collapsed then, and Mari got off of her. She stood up, and started putting her clothes back on. “Thanks for inviting me to your sex cave, Kanan. I hope I’ll be back soon.” She said, before leaving Kanan on the bed.  
Kanan weakly smiled as she saw Mari’s silhouette walking away. She smiled again, thinking of what they had just done.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a few days procrastinating on writing this fanfiction but I finally finished it. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
